


The Pen is Mightier Than The Sword

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six Warriors of Hope continue their journey to find the mystical Hope Shards, when disaster causes two members to be separated from the rest of the group, left to their own devices to survive on their own for the night, and they proceed to bond; something that was unheard of for the two members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen is Mightier Than The Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> This fanfiction was made for the AU portion of Togafuka Weekend. It is a Dangan Ronpa fanfiction set in the alternate universe of the fangame Dangan Ronpa RPG, found at http://danganronparpg.tumblr.com
> 
> Art done by http://hopefragment.tumblr.com

The world is in mortal peril. Evil despair-filled creatures known as Monokuma have been terrorizing areas all over the world, with very few people able to stop their rampage. These beasts took the form of black and white bears with a single, evil glowing eye. Some even had mutations to make them even stronger. One could only pray for heroes to stop these Monokuma... and heroes they got. Six heroes had the task of locating the mythical Hope Shards, six blue crystals that, when formed, could eradicate an overflow of despair, bringing back balance to Hope and Despair. When you think of heroes, you would think of six, powerful, wonderful, beautiful, and hard-working companions who go through anything thick and thin.

You would be wrong.

The six heroes, the Warriors of Hope, were anything but perfect. While they were up to the task, they certainly were problematic when it came to each other. Yasuhiro Hagakure, the shaman who was proficient in healing magic, though he also had the tendency to steal anything not nailed down. Byakuya Togami, the prince of the kingdom of Togami, who lent the group his magic-imbued sword out of mere curiosity. Touko Fukawa, the scribe who lived a life of solitude all to herself practicing the secret art of black magic before joining. Aoi Asahina, a simple fisherwoman who had been making a decent living until her brother went missing, and she joined the group in order to find them, utilizing her brute strength and water magic. Kyouko Kirigiri, who was talented with a bow and magic alike; the only one to join the group for the sole purpose of the Hope Shards.

And then there was Makoto Naegi, the hope that belonged to the group. Without him, things would fall apart. Asahina and Hagakure frequently argued with Togami and Fukawa. Togami would yell at Fukawa for clinging too much to him, Asahina would yell at Hagakure for being an idiot, and Kirigiri on occasion did not care enough to intervene, preferring to continue on in silence. Naegi would be the heart of the arguments, trying to quell them with peace and negotiation. It did not always work; but it helped to extinguish the fires just a little bit.

It felt like the six of them would never get along. But this story tells of just how that group would start to piece together, starting with the two heroes; the prince Togami and the scribe Fukawa.

 

"Hey, Togami-kun! You're usually at the front of the party, what's going on?"

The six adventurers were traversing a cave; a particularly delicate section of the cave, being a bridge across a chasm that seemed to go on for infinity. Everyone was watching their step, especially Hagakure. Naegi practically had to hold onto the floor as he called back to Togami, who along with Fukawa was behind the group. Fukawa being behind the group was understandable, but Togami was strange.

"Maybe if someone could get this coward behind me some kind of rope to the end, I would be going faster."

Indeed, Fukawa was latching onto Togami's flowing cape for dear life. Fukawa did not like the height; not one bit. The only person who seemed to not like the height less than Fukawa was Hagakure.

"Dudes, this exact section of this exact cave seems way too coincidental! My crystal ball's tellin' me this exact cave exists for the sole purpose of the part collapsing and two people fallin' into the chasm!! It's way too much, I tell you! It's way too-"

"Shut up about your crystal ball, and move it so we can get off of this thing!"

Asahina gently shoved Hagakure, causing him to give a loud shriek of surprise as he fell onto the floor, holding on like his life depended on it. Asahina took care to walk around him, as Naegi and Kirigiri led the group. Kirigiri seemed stoic about the situation, though Naegi worried about himself as well as Hagakure. Thankfully, Hagakure recovered and got up. The recovery situation, however, was not good in the back. Naegi called out.

"Hey, Togami-kun, Fukawa-san, are you two- LOOK OUT!"

Fukawa ducked and screeched the second Naegi shouted, still clinging to Togami's cape. Togami stood in place, not moving, as a fireball hurled over him. Then he turned around.

A dragon. Large, red, and fierce. Of course. How horribly cliché.

Togami pushed up his glasses, and Kirigiri turned around and immediately casted a Blizzard spell to stun the dragon. The dragon roared in pain; clearly, it was weak to ice. Not quite the ice, however; the dragon's body temperature must have melted the ice into water. Asahina followed up with a spell of her own casting; a blast of pure water rather than ice, which just seemed to anger the dragon more. Togami put up a signal for the party to stop.

"Enough. We'll kill it in one shot. Fukawa, get off of my cape and prepare a Blizzaga."

Fukawa froze as Togami gave his order. She had never performed a Blizzard spell at such a high level... but nonetheless, she got ready and prepared to cast the spell... Kirigiri was the first to speak up.

"Togami-kun, at Fukawa-san's level, that would be a foolish decision!"

Then Naegi.

"D-Don't feel pressured to do it, Fukawa-san!"

Then, of course, Hagakure.

"WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN BY A DRAGON!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! I WANT MY MOMMYYY!!"

Annoyed by Hagakure's incessant screaming, buzzing in her ear like an obnoxious insect, she fired off the Blizzaga spell early. Too early, in fact. While the ice encased the dragon, it did not dissipate; it merely kept it frozen, as the dragon that was once midair crashed onto the bridge, causing the rock to collapse. The party broke off in a run; thankfully, the party was close to the edge... however, Fukawa remained tired, and couldn't run, and collapsed on the rock. Togami continued to move, but looked back at Fukawa. He almost looked as if he were about to continue... yet Asahina shouted at him.

"Don't you dare leave her! Help her!"

Togami gave an annoyed sigh, as he went to help Fukawa up. It was too late, though. The bridge had collapsed. The two fell into the deep abyss below, with Togami reluctantly holding Fukawa. If either of them would survive a fall, it would be him; Fukawa would shatter easily. As the two of them fell to the abyss below, they could only hear the cries of the party...

"TOGAMI-KUN!! FUKAWA-SAN!!"

"Great... what are we supposed to do now?!"

"Calm down. We're going to find them... dead or alive, I'm afraid."

"Hey, guys! I was right! This whole cavern was just a scheme to cause them to fall! Now the stubborn prince and witch are gone, and we can continue on our merry wa- come on, Naegi-chi, you can't seriously wanna save them..."

That was what he had heard last before the impact. Togami felt like vomiting in midair.

 

Miraculously, Togami woke up and found that he was alive. Fukawa, however, looked dead in his arms. A sense of annoyance struck Togami as he let go. How dare she decide to go and die while she could be the only thing he had to help him get out of this drab area? He shook her. Nothing. He waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. He calmly mentioned her name; being loud may trigger an avalanche. Nothing. He placed a hand on her heart... it was definitely still beating. What would he do to get her up?... oh, but of course.

"Well, these clothes are disgusting. I'd do well to strip down naked where no one can watch me."

Instantly, he saw Fukawa's eyes open so fast, her eyelashes could have flown off. He sighed.

"Of course that would wake you. Get up, Fukawa. Somehow, we managed to survive, and now we have to figure out a way to get the hell out of here."

Fukawa sat up, as if she had never suffered any injuries. She stayed on the ground, but she was noticeably more attentive despite having just woken up.

"Okay... B-Byakuya-sama..!"

Togami's first agenda was to check the area around where they fell, ignoring Fukawa's comments in the background on how his arms felt so warm around her. Nothing seemed to have broken the fall... in fact, it was solid rock. Every bone in their bodies should have been broken, so how...?...Wait...

"Fukawa. Did you do something to lessen our fall?"

Fukawa spoke immediately.

"Y-Yes...! I-I performed a simple Aero spell to slow our descent near the end...! It... It wasn't enough to stop the impact from knocking us unconscious, but... y-you're not hurt, right, Byakuya-sama?!"

Togami shook his head. He had suffered much worse... indeed, much worse... but Fukawa... now that he noticed, she was still on the ground...

"Fukawa. Damage assessment in three words, now."

She flinched, and her teeth started to chatter as she muttered...

"...M-...My arm is sprained..."

Togami sighed loudly. Great. He was trapped down here with some love struck moron with an injured arm.

"Tell me some good news, for once. Being alive does not count as good news, and you are allowed five words."

"...My... quill arm is fine...!"  
At least she could fight if that dragon came back, Togami thought. He knew Fukawa's magic just required her to concentrate, and then draw in midair with her feather quill. He nodded, then he paced around in a circle, as Fukawa got up, wincing in pain. She did not mind this as much, however; Togami was more important to her, and she had suffered worse than sprains before. Despite this, Togami’s neck practically snapped looking towards her as she got up.

"Sit back down. I am not letting you further injure that arm until we can get one of our healers back."

Togami kept thinking. Chasms would stretch for a long while, and there was little to no chance of climbing with Fukawa's sprained arm; he couldn't carry her while climbing... At this point, it looked like the only option would be to wait for help, which was unreliable, considering the state of their party-

"B-Byakuya-sama, I-I can still use my arms to strip you bare if you still n-needed me to...!"

"Quiet. You know perfectly well I said that merely to wake you up."

It was clear that survival was going to be the main option. Fukawa would need warmth; while Togami was covered up quite well, she was wearing a dress, and even Togami could feel a slight chill. They needed food, and definitely water. He made sure to check his equipment, and Fukawa spoke...

"...I...I'm thirsty, Byakuya-sama..."

"Quit whining. I'm going to look for a source of water right now."

"...Th...That’s not the thirst I'm talking about... e-eheheh..."

Togami rolled his eyes, and unsheathed his sword.

"If you're done with getting out your sexual frustrations just because it is just you and I in this area, I'm going to go find water. Stay there."

In response, Fukawa got up, and started to run towards Togami.

"N-no..! I'll come with you..!"

"You will simply burden me. Stay there and rest. I'll find something."

Fukawa reluctantly sat down, as Togami wandered off into the darkness...

 

Togami had been gone for about three minutes, and already Fukawa was feeling withdrawal symptoms. She hadn’t gone this long without Togami since... since... the day she joined him! She needed comfort... but of course, she did have comfort. She had her best friend since childhood; Kameko. She opened her bag, and took out a jar, with the little brown marmorated stink bug crawling around inside of it. She smiled... Kameko really cared about her when she needed her most. Then, she had a thought... Kameko could fly out of the chasm and go tell the others where they were! She struggled a little bit to open the jar with her sprained arm, but managed to open it. She let Kameko onto her finger, and pointed towards the sky.

“G-Go... Kameko...! Go tell Naegi and his band of idiots that Byakuya-sama and I are alive and need help...! Go...!”

Kameko flew off, and a very disappointed growl could be heard behind Fukawa. She looked around and saw that Togami had come back, holding a rather large branch. She immediately went to him, smiling.

“B-Byakuya-sama...! Kameko is going to go find help for us...!”

Togami rolled his eyes.

“Fascinating. I’ll be enthusiastically waiting for its arrival. In the meantime, what did I say about standing up?”

Having gotten excited, Fukawa almost forgot that her arm was sprained, and the pain was temporarily negated. Now that it had been brought to her attention again, she sat back down. Togami cleared his throat.

“I located water, and brought some back in my canteen. Give me yours, and I’ll fill it. You can have mine in exchange for making this into a fire.”

Togami placed the branch onto the ground in front of Fukawa, and gave her the canteen. She gratefully took it and gave it to him, and sipped from the canteen.

“A-ah... I-it’s like we’re kissing right now... y-your lips touched where mine are touching...”

Without a word, Togami left back into the darkness, and Fukawa was left to her own devices. She managed to occupy those horrifying three minutes without Togami with starting a fire with her magic and savoring the feeling of Togami’s lips on the canteen he gave to her. Blissful heaven was with her... even until Togami came back, groaning loudly upon seeing her kissing the canteen.

“You can keep that, you know. Now that your disgusting lips have been all over it, I wouldn’t even think of using it anymore... at least you only used your canteen for drinking.”

Fukawa welcomed him back by hugging the canteen, smiling straight at Togami.

“Th-Thank you for this wondrous gift, Byakuya-sama...! I’ll make sure to t-treasure it, always...!”

Togami sat down in front of the fire, sighing.

“Whatever. Just try not to lose yourself in it.”

The two sat at the fire, mostly in awkward silence. Fukawa eventually put the canteen away, seeing Togami grow increasingly annoyed with her constant kissing. Night eventually fell... and with night came a drop in the temperature. Even the fire could not keep them as warm as they could have been. Fukawa shivered a lot, which Togami could not help but notice. She could deal with it; she would be fine...

...What would not be fine is what happened five seconds after he had noticed; a mercenary armored in black, with a flowing cape and short-cut black hair. Everything about the mercenary was dark... and Togami and Fukawa immediately knew what to expect from this foe; she was one of the soldiers working under Junko Enoshima, the evil queen behind the Monokuma. She was Mukuro Ikusaba.

“Not with any of your friends minus the frail magician, Prince Togami?”

Having instantly stood up and drawn his sword, Togami scowled at Ikusaba. This was definitely just what he needed; a battle where his only ally would be an injured Fukawa. How absolutely annoying...

“With that advanced weapon of yours, I’m surprised you don’t have glasses like I do to help you see, because that much is obvious. What do you want?”

Ikusaba’s face grew annoyed; she didn’t like being insulted, no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings. Her grip on her weapon grew tight, and she pointed it straight at Togami. The weapon was of odd design; it was a sword, yet at the same time, it was some sort of miniature cannon that could be triggered by simply pulling a switch. The weapon was christened a ‘gunblade’ by Ikusaba, last time Togami heard.

“I was simply here to go in the direction of the next Hope Shard... who would have thought I would have found the group separated and easy to kill in a fell swoop?”

Fukawa was getting impatient. She was the first one to start yelling.

“Yeah?! Well... too bad you had to get involved with Byakuya-sama...! You could have had that Hagakure, who would just think you’re trying to help him! Or that blithering idiot Naegi, who would practically be so friendly as to rub up against your leg like some sort of dog...!”

The mercenary’s face turned into one of sheer confusion at the thought of someone rubbing up against her leg. What kind of sane human being would do that, even if the girl were exaggerating? Either way, Ikusaba was not amused, and was more than happy to fire off a shot from her gunblade to emphasize how not amused she was at the situation. Fukawa yelped and scattered backwards, drawing her quill.

“I’ve grown tired of this. Prepare to battle for your lives.”

Togami’s sword enveloped itself in flames, as he pushed his glasses up.

“I’m more than happy to. En garde, Fukawa!”

Fukawa got up the second Togami spoke his words, drawing her quill and trying to shrug off the pain of the sprain, which was an easy task when it came to helping Togami. Annoyed at how easily Fukawa seemed to get up after such an injury, Ikusaba fired off two rounds of gunshots at their feet. Togami was able to swiftly jump away, though Fukawa could barely avoid getting grazed in the foot. Togami responded in kind with charging at Ikusaba with his flaming sword in hand. The two parried each other’s blows; and they attacked quite swiftly, both of the opponents matching each other in speed. As Fukawa recovered from her injury by stomping on it, she casted a Blizzara spell at Ikusaba while she was distracted by Togami’s sword causing her to get hit. Ikusaba growled.

“You have a death wish, then? You’re not as agile as the prince; I’ll just take you down first!”

Ikusaba charged at Fukawa at blinding speeds, causing Fukawa to flinch. She brought her quill up to her nose and closed her eyes; no way could she measure up to Ikusaba’s speed. She had to bring Syo out to match her speed... Tears formed in her eyes as she prepared to sacrifice the time she could be spending with Togami to that monster, but before she could tickle her nose, Togami blunted Ikusaba’s rush towards Fukawa with his sword, sending her back. He looked back at Fukawa.

“Don’t even think about leaving me alone with that fiend. You’re tolerable enough.”

Fukawa’s mouth hung open on being called ‘tolerable’, and it turned into a smile as she started shivering. She was... tolerable enough... she was...

“Fukawa! Prepare your spells, now!”

She had almost forgotten about the battle! Ugh, she keeps doing that when Togami’s beautiful butt is in sight...! As Ikusaba and Togami continued to parry each other’s blows, Fukawa prepared her spells. This time, she didn’t mess around with just Blizzara; she prepared a whole volley of her spells ready to be used at Togami’s command. 

“Now, Fukawa! Fira!”

She finished her preparations, then casted Fira, which Ikusaba was prepared for and flipped away. Togami, however, was not done.

“Blizzara, Fukawa! Right now!”

Fukawa prepared the Blizzara spell right where Ikusaba landed, knocking her into the air. 

“Give her a taste of your Thundara! Do not disappoint me!”

Fukawa smirked. She would not be disappointing Byakuya-sama today. She casted her Thundara spell, sending Ikusaba slamming into the ground with a bolt of lightning. Ikusaba, dazed, tried to get up, but Togami was too fast, and slashed her across the chest. Ikusaba coughed up a little bit of blood, but got up regardless.

“If you think... that I’m going to lose to just a couple of you... you are sorely mistaken...!”

A whirlwind soared around Ikusaba, seemingly regenerating her and causing her to charge at Togami at light speed. Not even Togami was prepared for the sudden unmatchable agility, and was sent flying by her strikes. Fukawa started biting her nails, as she tried to prepare a spell. Fira... Blizzara... no, Thundara... she couldn’t think of a good spell to take care of Ikusaba... Ikusaba seemed more preoccupied with battering Togami knowing that he would just get in the way of her trying to battle Fukawa, so she needed to act quickly for his sake... and she had to stop that soldier in her tracks! There was... one way... She took in a slow gulp of saliva, before concentrating. She concentrated like she never concentrated in her life; she concentrated harder than she even did when writing. She prepared the spell she had disappointed Togami with earlier, and gave it a shot.

“BLIZZAGA!”

Ikusaba was taken aback by the sudden call, and turned around. Before she knew it, a sudden glacier of ice erupted under her, sending her not only flying, but completely encasing her in the ice, frozen in a shocked expression. Togami wiped away some blood off of his cheeks, before seeing Fukawa’s work. He looked at Fukawa, and gave her a nod.

“Well then, Fukawa? Shall we finish her?”

Feeling giddy, Fukawa nodded. She prepared her spells...

“Aerora! Quara!”

With the power of the planet’s elements of Earth and Wind, she sent the powerful elemental energies flowing into Togami’s sword, which shortly extinguished its flame before being enveloped in the power of the elements. He gave a great leap into the air, and brought the elemental sword crashing down onto the ice that encased Ikusaba. Her screams cut the air like a knife, and she was sent face first onto the ground. It was over, the two figured. Togami walked over to her, preparing to finish the job, when Ikusaba moved like lightning again, grasping a wall.

“Believe me when I say... that you will not live the next time we meet...! I swear to you both, I will... I’ll defeat... both of you...! I won’t even care if you have the rest of your party, I will-“

Fukawa screamed, cutting her off.

“Would you shut up with the monologue?! Quara!”

Fukawa sent the earth below Ikusaba flying upwards, but she was too fast and jumped high onto the other side of the chasm. Then she jumped high back onto the side she was on, then onto the other side, and continued until she was up and out of the chasm. Fukawa growled as she watched the soldier make her escape, before she collapsed onto the ground.

“S-so... t-tired...”

As she lay on the ground, Togami walked up to her. She gazed admiringly at his face.

“Did... did I do well, Byakuya-sama...?

Togami kneeled down, scooped her up into his arms, and sat down by the campfire. He looked into her eyes, not with a look of concern, nor a look of disappointment, but a look of pride.

“For once, you met my standards. I always believed love was some form of weakness... but you’ve managed to turn it into strength. That will do, Fukawa.”

Fukawa smiled, and let herself fall into slumber as Togami wrapped his cape around their bodies...

http://i.imgur.com/7CjTUpF.jpg

 

“Too bad you had to get involved with Byakuya-sama...!”

“En garde, Fukawa. But before we begin battle...”

“H-huh...? Byakuya-sama, we need to-“

“Hush. Stay down... and don’t move, Fukawa.”

“B-Byakuya-sama... Y-You kissed my sprain...! It’s all better now...!”

“Indeed. Now, what kind of knight is without a steed to ride upon?”

“...A steed?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t understand what I mean, Fukawa.”

“...A steed... oh...! You’re right...!”

“I don’t require a horse, I require you, Fukawa! Come! Let us ride into battle!”

“Yes...! Byakuya-sama, ride me! Ride meeeeee!!!”

 

“Ride me... ride me...”

She whispered in her sleep, and for once, Togami was not there to yell at her, for he was fast asleep as well. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms as well... the night had fallen upon them rather quickly, and he did not feel like moving her. However, he would soon regret this decision...

“DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEE!!!”

The loud, obnoxious voice that Fukawa and Togami grew to hate so much had become their alarm clock. Along with some sort of propeller sound, the noise jolted them both awake, Fukawa instinctively holding onto Togami. Togami picked up the glasses that he had placed before sleeping, putting his pair on and giving Fukawa her pair, and angrily glared ahead, seeing Naegi with a modest blush on his face, Kirigiri with a smirk, Asahina suppressing giggles, and Hagakure freaking out.

“You two were sleepin’ together?! Crystal Ball-chi, what does this mean?! C’mon, tell me... wait, you two fell in here ON PURPOSE just so you could get some cuddling time?!”

Togami groaned, not in the mood for this crap. He stood up, holding onto Fukawa as she put on her glasses so that she could have a crutch to hold onto.

“You know that wretched ball of yours does not work. What the hell took you four so long to find us?”

Asahina was the one to speak, her giggles turning into growls.

“Well, SOMEONE looked into that ball of theirs and said you had ended up drifting along a river to another town far away from here! And when the rest of the group decided that was unlikely, he took off running in pursuit to prove us wrong, so we had to go there!”

Hagakure gave nervous laughter as he scratched the back of his head. Kirigiri shot him an annoyed look, and Naegi tried to bridge the gap between Hagakure and the girls.

“H-Hey, don’t blame him...! There was an airship service at the town...!”

Togami and Fukawa looked up. That was where the sound of the propeller came from; an airship in the sky. Kirigiri spoke.

“Yes, but that does not excuse the fact that we had to wait until morning. What happened to the two of you? Those injuries do not look like they were caused by the fall...”

Togami gave a short pause.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Fukawa glared at Hagakure, before turning to the group.

“Wh-Why did you listen to that idiot instead of Kameko, anyway...?! I sent Kameko to go find you all...!”

All of them ignored Hagakure’s cries of ‘YOUR FAMILIAR IS IN MY BRAIN!!!’, and Naegi reluctantly spoke up first.

“Well, Fukawa-san... I... think Kameko flew away. We didn’t get a message from any stinkbugs... and we didn’t run into any either.”

Fukawa looked worried, until she spotted a stinkbug crawling near Togami, which she quickly snatched up and put in her jar after struggling a little bit. Fukawa glared at the group, as they all covered their mouths and noses from the awful stench.

“Y-You four should be ashamed of yourselves, n-not listening to poor Kameko like that...!”

Kirigiri was about to point out that the stinkbug was most likely not Kameko, before Togami spared Fukawa’s feelings.

“Where is this airship headed, anyway?”

Naegi gave a look of optimism.

“To the town harboring the next Hope Shard, of course!”

 

The six got onto the airship via ladder, and Togami even let Fukawa hold onto him as they made the ascent up the ladder. The airship took off in sight of the next town, and the six prepared for the journey ahead. While the six waited in their cabins for their arrival, Togami paid Fukawa a visit in her cabin. He stood there in front of her for about three minutes, which Fukawa did not mind, before pushing his glasses up.

“Well done, Fukawa.”

Togami gave her a short hug, and patted her head. He then proceeded to leave rather quickly, leaving an awestruck Fukawa to fall onto her bed.

“I-I’m never bathing again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus artwork can be found here:  
> http://hopefragment.tumblr.com/post/147251593845/the-pen-is-mightier-than-the-sword-stuff-that-i
> 
> This fanfic will not be present in the full game; it is only a story taking place in the universe.


End file.
